custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
My Baby Brother
"My Baby Brother"/The Music of the Night is the eighth episode from Season 9 of Barney & Friends. David informs Barney and the kids that he has a new baby brother, so Barney teaches them all about babies and how to be a big brother! Song List # Barney Theme Song # Growing # Indoor-Outdoor Voices # Are You Sleeping? # Baby Bop's Blankey # Shapes # I'm a Happy Helper # People Helping Other People # Me and My Family # I Love You # I Have Brought You # Music of the Night Air date September 15, 2004 Written by Cheryl Ammeter Directed by Jim Rowley Theme Adjusting to a New Baby in the Family Characters Collapse Barney Baby Bop BJ David Whitney Laura Christine The Phantom Plot:Phantom: I have brought you, to the seat of sweet music's throne, To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music, Music, you have come here, for one purpose, and one alone, Since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me to serve me, to sing, For my music, my music. Christine stares at The Phantom and is amazed as The Phantom walks back down the steps. Phantom: Nighttime sharpens, Heightens each sensation, Darkness stirs, and wakes imagination. Silently the senses, Abandon their defenses, Christine stood upon the boat as The Phantom grabs her hand and stares at her eyes. Phantom: Slowly, gently, Night unfurls its splendor, Grasp it, sense it, Tremulous and tender, Turn your face away, From the garish light of day, Turn your thoughts away, from cold, unfeeling light, And listen to the music of the night, The Phantom runs halfway up the steps, when he stops he then turns to Christine. Phantom: Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams, purge your thoughts of the life you knew before, Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar. And you'll live as you've never lived before. The Phantom held out his hand and Christine grabs it, letting her be led up the steps. Phantom: Softly, deftly, music shall caress you, Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you. Open up your mind, Let your fantasies unwind. In this darkness that you know, you cannot fight, The darkness of the music of the night. Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world, Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before. Let your soul take you where you long to be, Only then can you belong, to me. The Phantom gets behind Christine and wraps his arms around her waist. Phantom: Floating, falling, sweet intoxication, Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation. Let the dream begin, Let your darker side give in. To the power of the music that I write, The power of the music of the night. The Phantom led Christine to a beautiful dress on a mannequin, Christine fainted in The Phantom's arms as The Phantom carries her to a bed. He laid her down on the bed for her to sleep in. Phantom: You alone can make my song take flight, Help me make the music of the... The Phantom takes a moment looking at her sleeping and pulls the curtains down around the bed. Night. Category:2004 episodes Category:Bedtime scenes